Chronique d'une éducation
by Hlo
Summary: Enfin, tu es là. Et tu seras parfait, mon fils, je t'en fais la promesse. Opus II: La complainte du Bourbon
1. Opus I: Conception, 21 11 1979

**Disclaimer ****: **Le personnage principal et les secondaires ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à JRK ainsi qu'à je-ne-sais-plus-qui pour les films.

**Genre ****: **One Shot

**Note**** : **Me revoilà…** Avec du HP ! **

Si, si, vous avez bien lu malgré l'heure tardive.

Il s'agit d'une grande première pour moi alors j'espère ne pas choquer les puristes.

**Pour une crevarde qui m'a donné le courage de poster.**

-

-------

**CHRONIQUE D'UNE ÉDUCATION**

-------

-  
**- Opus I : Conception-**

-

-0-

_Mercredi 21 novembre 1979_

-0-

-

Seule ma plume or semble convenir à cette date. Elle est, en effet, tout-à-fait appropriée à l'événement dont Narcissa vient de me faire part et que je me dois de consigner ici-bas.

-

Un verre de Bourbon aux côtés de mon encrier cisaillé d'argent.

Ma plume entre les doigts.

Les feuillets vierges qui m'attendent.

Où que vous soyez, regardez-moi, Père, j'y suis.

Je suis vos traces, soyez-en fier.

-

Lors de notre mariage, mon père m'a remis ce calepin, ainsi qu'un autre tout aussi fin qui se trouve à mes côté actuellement. Je ne l'avais encore jamais ouvert, mais, maintenant que j'ai parcouru les pages vides du bout des doigts, je le sais, son choix fut parfait. Je n'en attendais pas moins de l'homme qui m'a engendré. Malfoy parmi les Malfoy, la perfection est une seconde nature.

Suite aux félicitations d'usage, je me suis enfermé le plus précipitamment possible que me l'autorisait la décence afin d'aller chercher les deux carnets qui sommeillaient dans ma bibliothèque personnelle auprès d'une multitude de semblables.

J'ai lu le premier, celui qui est déjà annoté, et je me suis servi ce verre dans le cristal le plus fin. Boisson au destin étrange, inventée par des sorciers pour devenir moldue par la suite. Evidemment, leur préparation diffère quelque peu et je ne voudrais en aucun cas qu'une mixture dégénérée ne touche mes lèvres, seule la recette originale trouve grâce à mes yeux.

-

Une gorgée. Le liquide ambré prend possession de mon palais.

Le regard fixe sur les carnets.

Une seconde. Le bouquet est bien présent.

D'une main, je débouche l'encrier.

Troisième. Léger échauffement de ma gorge.

De l'autre, j'ouvre le délicat volume.

Quatrième. La chaleur se propage à mon corps.

La plume entre mes doigts, je suis prêt à débuter.

-

La pointe de l'or le plus fin crisse sur le parchemin inégal, douce musique qui m'autorise à me laisser aller à exprimer mon contentement. Mes doigts refermés sur son corps d'ivoire, elle court sur le papier, témoin silencieux de mon sourire satisfait. Témoin unique aussi: une telle attitude est indigne en société.

Déjà, seul l'entraînement de toute une vie m'a permis de conserver tout mon aplomb devant mon épouse.

Seule cette éducation non pas stricte mais bénéfique m'a interdit de tendre la main et de la poser sur son ventre, contre toi. Je n'avais plus eu cet élan presque incontrôlable depuis notre nuit de noce. Depuis ma première entrée dans ses appartements pour la découvrir alanguie contre ses coussins. Depuis que l'assouvissement de mon désir pour ses formes s'est transformé en une distance naturelle et respectueuse entre époux de bonnes familles.

L'acte sexuel n'a pas à être spontané, nous ne sommes pas des animaux, des êtres inférieurs qui n'ont aucune prise sur leurs sentiments et leur emportement, une attitude plus qu'indigne pour une personne de notre rang. Il est un bien communautaire permettant la perpétuité de notre filiation, fierté consignée dans les registres ministériels et, beaucoup plus important, dans nos répertoires généalogiques personnels.

Jamais Narcissa ne se serait permise un geste déplacé m'aguichant à me décharger dans son lit, comme vide-couilles mes maîtresses me suffisent, merci. Et ce n'est pas ma froideur de façade qui la troubla à l'instant, mais probablement cet éclair de désir d'un geste impulsif envers sa matrice. Elle ne put d'ailleurs totalement cacher le soupir de soulagement lorsque je me repris in extremis. Je lui pardonne ce bref moment d'égarement. Après tout, ce n'est une Malfoy que par alliance.

-

Tu es là.

Enfin.

Elle a effectué son devoir avec diligence, je l'en remercie mais cela ne peut en aucun cas signifier une relation d'égal à égal, un lien de cœur que certains sorciers prônent à outrance. Un mélange ne représente pas un manifeste amoureux et une intimité mal à propos. Qu'elle se le tienne pour dit. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, je me ferai le plaisir de la rappeler à l'ordre.

Notre sang est pur et le restera, Merlin m'en soit témoin. Narcissa mettra au monde le fils tant attendu et nul autre ne sera conçu. Je me dois de faire honneur à ma lignée, engendre un héritier qui sera mon espérance, mon prolongement, ma fierté, un digne représentant de mon nom…

J'y veillerai.

-

Un jour, mon fils.

Un jour, tu liras ces lignes. Ce sera le temps où tu auras le pouvoir entre les mains. Notre pouvoir. Celui des sang-purs. Mais tu devras d'abord faire tes preuves, t'élever au-dessus de la masse abjecte des sorciers de seconde zone, de ces cracmols répugnants et autres sang-de bourbe.

Tu liras ces lignes comme moi le journal de mon père.

Tu les conserveras à portée de main comme ligne de conduite, avant de plonger ta propre plume dans l'encre verte et de relater son histoire à ton propre fils à naître.

-

La lignée.

La continuité envers et contre tout.

-

Ne me déçois pas, fils.

-

_Lucius Malfoy_

-

--

**-**

**Voili, voilou…**

**Un petit OS qui m'a traversé alors que j'aurais dû me concentrer sur mes activités premières en ce dimanche. Probablement que mon subconscient cherchait une excuse pour faire une pause. Résultat ? Je n'ai pas terminé tout ce que je devais faire…**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez indulgents pour cette première expérience HP, c'est un domaine où je ne m'étais pas encore essayée et je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça vaut.  
**

**J'espère juste que ça vous a plu.**

**A bientôt**

**HLO**


	2. Opus I: Conception, 26 11 1979

**Disclaimer ****: **Le personnage principale et les secondaires ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à JRK ainsi qu'à je-ne-sais-plus-qui pour les films.

**Genre ****: **One Shot

**Note**** : **Me revoilà…** Avec du HP ! **

Il s'agit d'une grande première pour moi alors j'espère ne pas choquer les puristes.

**Merci pour vos reviews**

-

-------

**CHRONIQUE D'UNE ÉDUCATION  
**

-------

-

**- Opus I : Conception-**

-

-0-

_Lundi 26 novembre 1979_

-0-

-

Dans un élan incompréhensible d'audace incongru, ta mère a osé sous-entendre l'éventualité d'une grossesse féminine. La tête basse, elle avait les yeux fixés sur sa main qui, d'un mouvement incontrôlable et doux, caressait le renflement de son ventre.

J'aurais voulu l'ôter, cette main qui te touchait.

J'aurais voulu la rejeter loin de toi, par peur d'une contamination de supputations idiotes.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle se taise, qu'elle garde ses insinuations enfermées dans son petit esprit féminin.

Et cette main qui me narguait…

-

Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à suspendre mon geste plus que déplacé. Et, le poing serré contre mon corps, je l'ai observée, elle, mon épouse, ta mère, assisse dans un fauteuil en rotin, en silence. Je suppose que c'est le bruit de mes dents grinçant sous la force de mes mâchoires qui l'a poussé à prendre son courage à deux mains et à me regarder. La curiosité faite femme.

Je n'ai eu besoin que d'un mot pour qu'elle se ratatine littéralement sur elle-même alors que je la dépassais pour rejoindre au plus vite mon bureau, mon antre.

Ici.

-

Je suis tellement hors de moi que ce n'est plus un verre de Bourbon qu'il me faudrait, la bouteille entière serait à peine suffisante pour calmer la fureur que je sens bouillonner tel un tourbillon dévastateur qui s'oppose à toute possibilité de réflexion approfondie.

Bien que la première gorgée soit passée assez difficilement, cela n'a pas gêné la mise en place d'un mouvement automatique et extrêmement rapide qui porte ma main serrée sur le cristal jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je me ressers, encore, alors que j'attends l'abrutissement qu'apporte l'alcool comme une délivrance à mes idées noires.

Pourtant, un homme de ma classe ne peut se laisser entraîner sur le chemin de l'ivresse, aussi attirante soit-elle. Un homme de ma classe se doit de rester maître de lui en toutes circonstances. Et, dans l'éventualité d'un état in à-propos d'ébriété, tu apprendras, mon fils, à surveiller ton isolement ou de masquer intelligemment ta condition en société. Rien ne doit transparaître de ton état ou de tes pensées, rien ne doit se savoir. Ne donner aucune prise aux délateurs ou aux rumeurs, fait partie intégrante de notre quotidien.

Actuellement un improbable témoin, ou un hypothétique suicidaire, ne pourrait prendre acte de mon tourment intérieur. Seuls mes doigts légèrement gourds de serrer ma plume à la fendre, et le crissement rageur de la pointe sur le papier révèlent mon agacement. Je n'ai pas besoin de miroir pour me savoir impassible. Tout est une question de volonté.

-

Une fille.

Quelle pensée absurde.

Il est pourtant manifeste que je ne peux qu'engendrer un descendant de sexe masculin. D'aussi loin que puisse remonter notre généalogique, les enfantements féminins se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Et encore, il s'agissait du temps où nous concevions plusieurs enfants.

Bien évidemment, je ne peux que reconnaître l'existence d'un léger soucis génétique de son côté : le nombre de naissance de sexe faible est relativement élevé dans la lignée des Black. A sa décharge, qu'une idée si saugrenue ait pu lui traverser l'esprit est compréhensible, transformant par là même mon sourire empli d'un orgueil fondé en un léger rictus de contrariété tout aussi fondé.

-

N'aies nulle inquiétude, mon fils, ta génitrice ne fera plus aucune allusion à une telle idiotie, une remontrance fut suffisante.

Il en faudra d'ailleurs une seconde afin qu'elle se reprenne : la gestation n'est en aucun cas une excuse valable pour une posture apeurée face à mon mécontentement. La manière dont elle a semblé vouloir disparaître dans son fauteuil n'est pas digne d'une aristocrate de haut rang.

Son éducation comporterait-elle plus de lacunes qu'elle n'en laisse à première vue échapper ?

Me serais-je trompé dans le choix délicat de mon épouse ?

Une de ses sœurs auraient-elles mieux convenues ?

-

Après réflexion, c'est un « non » définitif qui me vient à l'esprit.

Si leur statut d'aînées ne me pose aucun embarras, après tout elles restent de sexe faible, leurs goûts et caractère sont beaucoup plus problématiques. Bellatrix porte trop bien son nom : une vraie guerrière un rien extrême dans sa conception du monde actuel, ce qui reste au demeurant tout-à-fait charmant, mais qui ose se comparer à un homme et prôner l'égalité des sexes au service de notre maître. Il paraîtrait que c'est dans l'air du temps…

Enfin, elle reste fréquentable ce qui n'est nullement le cas de la cadette, Andromeda qui a choisi un sang-mêlé, oubliant son honneur dans un mariage soi-disant de cœur. Quelle honte pour sa lignée. Quelle déchéance pour sa famille. Heureusement que tes grands-parents ont promptement réagi et son nom fut oublié de nos généalogies avec une diligence qui sauva la réputation des Black.

-

Tu apprendras, fils, que chacun d'entre nous se doit de garder sa place et son rang. Notre caste nous donne une position hiérarchique durement acquise et qui se doit d'être conservée. Aucune femelle, aussi belle soit-elle, ne peut s'enorgueillir de nous avoir fait choir au niveau d'un Weasley.

Marcher, toujours tête haute et l'expression impassible, même au moment de remonter l'allée pour faire face à notre destinée. Choisir une femme à la hauteur de notre rang, de notre sang, et trépasser le jour où elle ne peut tenir ses engagements.

N'oublie jamais ton ascendance et que la prééminence est une question de naissance. Personne ne t'est supérieur.

Personne.

Pas même ta future épouse qui, son origine sociale bien qu'élevée, tu en as ma parole, ne t'arrivera à la cheville de par son sexe. Une femme est ainsi faite que la meilleure éducation ne peut rien contre ses défauts innés et elle risque de te conduire à ta perte et, pire, celle de ta famille. Tu apprendras à te battre pour que cela ne survienne pas de ton vivant.

-

Heureusement que Narcissa n'a pas proféré de telles idioties qu'en présence de créatures inférieures. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle nous humilie auprès de nos presque pairs, un manque de savoir-être qu'aucun homme ne peut accepter. Même si j'aurais été attristé d'avoir à me défaire d'une épouse à la prestance aussi acceptable que le minois, je n'aurais eu aucune hésitation.

Enfin, il me reste quelques mois pour parfaire l'éducation que Cygnus et Druella Black, tes grands-parents maternels, lui ont donné. Elle sera irréprochable pour ton arrivée. Une mère dont tu pourras être fier. Une mère qui ne nous fera pas défaut.

Et si, par une contrecoup du sort désastreux, elle aurait fait preuve d'une effroyable clairvoyance.

Ma foi…

Il sera toujours temps de se débarrasser de l'enfant indigne.

-

_Lucius Malfoy_

-

-0-

**-**

**Un second petit OS…**

Ne vous habituez pas, ce n'est pas une fic à chapitres et, si (je dis bien « si ») une suite est écrite, cela restera des OS indépendants qui me seront venus à l'esprit sans demande de ma part. Je ne vous donne donc aucun rythme d'écriture et aucune certitude d'une continuité (faudrait déjà qu'elle soit attendue… ahum…).

**A bientôt (enfin, tout est relatif)**

**HLO**


	3. Opus I: Conception, 07 12 1979

**Disclaimer ****: **Le personnage principale et les secondaires ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à JRK ainsi qu'à je-ne-sais-plus-qui pour les films.

**Genre ****: **One Shot

**Note**** : **Me revoilà…** Avec du HP ! **

Il s'agit d'une grande première pour moi alors j'espère ne pas choquer les puristes.

**Merci pour vos reviews**

-

-------

**CHRONIQUE D'UNE ÉDUCATION  
**

-------

-

**- Opus I : Conception-**

-

-0-

_Vendredi 7 décembre 1979_

-0-

-

En prenant place dans mon fauteuil recouvert de broquart, je n'ai pu me soustraire au geste fatidique de me prendre la tête entre mes mains. Moment aussi intense que bref qui me permit de me reprendre.

Les deux livrets sont devant moi, sur le coin supérieur droit de mon écritoire, à la place qu'ils n'ont plus abandonné depuis qu'ils ont quitté les rayons de ma bibliothèque. Ils m'attendent.

Ma plume or.

L'encre verte.

Le Bourbon.

Déjà tout un rituel face aux pages vides qui me narguent. Et c'est avec un soupir inaudible de soulagement que, d'un coup de baguette, j'ouvre les sécurités de ton cahier.

-

Narcissa a décidément l'art du mélodrame. Ce trait n'a, je l'espère, rien de génétique. Il serait en effet mal à-propos d'obtenir un héritier dramaturge, cela ne permet en aucun cas de faire fructifier une fortune familiale. Ce sont mes gènes qui doivent prévaloir dans cette affaire, non pas ce genre de décadence. Si tu n'es pas à la hauteur de mes espérances, je ne compte pas me donner la peine d'engendrer un nouvel héritier et vivre une nouvelle fois tous ces désagréments. Je m'assurerai donc que tu sois parfait.

En effet, depuis que l'état de ta mère nous est connu, il est de bon ton que je n'aille plus la rejoindre dans ses appartements. J'ai une répulsion bien naturelle pour les imperfections liées à la maternité : son corps difforme et les fréquents malaises ont l'obligeance de rester loin de mon regard, merci. Et ce n'est que fraîche et dispose que je la retrouve au petit-déjeuner.

-

Tu apprendras, mon fils, ce temps sacré où tout homme se doit de prendre connaissance des évolutions extérieures à son domaine.

Tout savoir, à tout instant, ne jamais se laisser surprendre, est le B. A. BA. des hommes du pouvoir de l'ombre. Cette science des affaires de ce monde permet de conserver une longueur d'avance sur ces incompétents qui se targuent de régler notre quotidien.

Pauvres fous !

Votre inconscience est à notre profit.

-

Tu apprendras que « prendre connaissance » du monde nécessite divers procédés, dont la plupart bien éloignés de ce que le commun de mortels appelle la « morale ». Ce mot n'a assurément aucune signification réelle. Il permet aux sorciers moyens de se donner bonne conscience, de garder une image personnelle auto satisfaisante.

Ils sont à plaindre, mon fils, tous ceux dont la médiocrité se cache sous une éthique de façade. Et lorsqu'ils sont surpris dans une impulsion fortement éloignée de leur déontologie passive, ils se prévalent d'un « personne n'est parfait » pitoyable, d'autant plus faux que leur jalousie à notre encontre n'a d'égal que leur petitesse d'esprit. Ils sont et resteront de minables gratte-papiers qui passeront leur vie à envier ceux qui osent, ceux qui prennent des risques mesurés et qui en tirent bénéfice.

Afin d'atteindre son but, tous les coups sont évidemment permis. Et tu veilleras de posséder et conserver des preuves des petits « travers » de ceux qui peuvent te servir.

Mais, au quotidien, prendre le pouls de l'opinion publique passe par la lecture de ce torchon qui ose se nommer « La Gazette des Sorciers ». Ce concentré d'inepties a pour unique avantage d'arriver à détourner l'attention du peuple vers des sujets de chiens écrasés tout-à-fait crédibles et complètement anodins. Les "journalistes" sont des outils nécessaires et bénéfiques à notre renommée. Enfin, à celle que nous acceptons de montrer.

Ils nous sont profitables pour laisser entrevoir une image florissante et enivrante de notre train de vie, une pure merveille cachant nos projets réels. Les ragots et rumeurs colportés par les tabloïds ne peuvent que nous servir à partir du moment où ils sont désignés, disséqués par nos soins, où ils ne nous éclaboussent pas d'une purge mal à propos. Et pour les données, nos faits et gestes qui ne regardent personne et qui pourraient, dans un contrecoup du sort malheureux, ébranler notre pied d'estale, ma foi, il suffit d'insinuer la possession de preuves sachant illustrer les menus travers dont je t'ai parlé précédemment, ou de verser un pot-de-vin.

Seuls les sujets choisis dominent le quotidien de nos concitoyens, le journal du matin permet une juste vérification et une prise en compte des tendances du moment. Il nous faut voguer sur le courant pour mener la barque à notre guise.

-

Aujourd'hui, une fois n'est heureusement pas coutume, ma lecture fut dérangée par celle qui a l'honneur de te porter en son sein. Bien qu'elle n'en laissait rien paraître extérieurement, sa nervosité eut tôt fait d'entraîner une ambiance néfaste à ma concentration.

Je me résignais donc à poser mon journal impeccablement plié aux côtés de mon breakfast avant de boire une gorgée de café noir afin de garder mon flegmatisme. La caféine a cet effet calmant sur l'organisme tout en aiguisant l'intellect.

Noir.

Cela va sans dire.

La douceur du sucre ajouté ne convient définitivement pas à un palais masculin.

-

La tension ne fut pas longue à s'installer et, n'y tenant plus, elle m'apprit sa visite plus que matinale chez le médicomage. Je n'ai haussé qu'un sourcil devant le courage de son acte puisqu'à aucun moment je ne souvins avoir donné mon assentiment à cette démarche. Seul l'affirmation de ton sexe me fit fermer les yeux sur son écart. Elle devait l'espérer au vu de la promptitude qu'elle mit à m'aviser ce que je pronostiquais depuis le départ. Sa seule punition fut de patienter le temps de mon café avant que je ne montre mon contentement à cette nouvelle.

Tu es mâle.

Les bijoux de notre famille déjà bien visibles.

Fier de ton existence avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux sur le monde extérieur.

-

Un soupir de sa part.

Un sourire sur mon visage.

Je pris congé.

-

Alors que je me suis retranché dans mon bureau afin d'écrire ces lignes, ta mère est en visite dans sa famille pour leur faire part du développement futur de notre arbre généalogique. Je pressens qu'elle ne rentrera que tardivement, les bras chargés de colis cachant les premiers nécessaires à la venue prochaine d'un enfant.

Je ne tarderai moi non plus à partir en visite à mon « maître ». Je t'en parlerai, mon fils, de cet homme qui réussira le tour de force de nous hausser encore plus dans les strates du pouvoir. Celui qui réhabilitera notre sang à sa juste valeur.

Pour ces raisons, j'accepte de le suivre tant qu'il me sert. Il est mon « maître », il sera le tien, j'en fais le serment.

-

Ici, calfeutré dans mon bureau aux défenses plus qu'impénétrables, je peux me laisser aller à ma satisfaction première. Je n'aurai pas à me salir les mains du sang de ma descendance, ton sexe en conséquence.

J'attends ta venue avec une impatience grandissante et, alors que je t'imagine lire ces mots, un verre de Bourbon entre les doigts, tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas.

Oui.

Bien sûr.

Après tout, tu es ma continuité, mon sang.

Mon fils

-

_Lucius Malfoy_

-

-0-

**-**

**Un troisième petit OS…**

Ne vous habituez pas, ce n'est pas une fic à chapitres et, si (je dis bien « si ») une suite est écrite, cela restera des OS indépendants qui me seront venus à l'esprit sans demande de ma part. Je ne vous donne donc aucun rythme d'écriture et aucune certitude d'une continuité (faudrait déjà qu'elle soit attendue… ahum…).

**Bonnes fêtes à tous et à bientôt (enfin, tout est relatif)**

**HLO**


	4. Opus I: Conception, 05 06 1980

**Disclaimer ****: **Le personnage principale et les secondaires ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à JRK ainsi qu'à je-ne-sais-plus-qui pour les films.

**Genre ****: **One Shot

**Note**** : **Me revoilà…** Avec du HP ! **

Il s'agit d'une grande première pour moi alors j'espère ne pas choquer les puristes.

**Merci pour vos reviews**

-

-------

**CHRONIQUE D'UNE EDUCATION**

-------

-

**- Opus I : Conception-**

-

-0-

_Jeudi 5 juin 1980_

-0-

-

Il y a quelques heures déjà, une note m'a m'annoncé ta naissance. Un petit bout de papier volant, sans aucune grâce, mais qui eut le privilège d'amener un sourire à mes lèvres. Tu peux sans difficulté t'imaginer à quel point celui-ci a interloqué ceux qui m'entouraient, ce n'est pas sans raison que les membres de notre famille se laissent aller à montrer leur satisfaction.

Alors que je sentais l'intérêt des membres du Conseil, je me décidais à leur octroyer la nouvelle de ta naissance. Et, bien que je ne supporte pas d'être dérangé en réunion, celle-ci m'a permis de recueillir les félicitations du Ministre avec une expression faciale de circonstance avant que mes mains ne soient happées par celles, rugueuses, de ses laquais.

Je reconnais, non sans mal, la légère grimace que j'eus à retenir face à la main tendue de Weasley. Lui n'a aucunement caché son déplaisir d'avoir à me toucher et ce sont les doigts moites et mous qu'il me félicita du bout des lèvres.

Ses phalanges se souviennent de mes remerciements d'usage.

-

Malgré la distance, le temps passé entre mon écriture et ta lecture, je peux aisément m'imaginer ton étonnement à l'évocation d'un Weasley à une réunion de pouvoir. Je te rassure de suite, seule sa passion et ses connaissances à l'égard des Moldus nous intéressaient afin de répondre à un des sujets placé à l'ordre du jour. Jamais un Weasley ne siègera de manière permanente au Conseil de l'Etat, ce serait d'une incohérence à la limite de l'aberration.

Ils ne sont tous bons qu'à perpétuer le gène roux afin qu'il reste actif au sein de la population sorcière. Ce qu'il réussit parfaitement puisque sa famille, déjà nombreuse, ne l'a en rien empêché de remettre le couvert, son épouse a mis bas il y a peu d'un énième fils. Famille dégénérée dont la pureté du sang est une honte pour notre milieu.

Mais après tout, qu'il en fasse des fils ! Qu'il continue à peupler les bas-fonds de têtes rousses. Sa grimace et ses yeux fuyants prouvent son amertume, teinté peut-être d'un brin de jalousie. Car, quand bien même il dépasserait la vingtaine de rejetons, pas un ne t'arrivera à la cheville.

Il le sait.

Il me félicite avec une répugnance non dissimulée.

Il a l'honneur de recevoir mon premier vrai sourire de ma journée, petit mais bien présent et orgueilleux à souhait.

Le second, je te le réserve mon fils.

-

L'arrivée de l'héritier Malfoy est un événement à ne pas manquer, la réaction des membres du Conseil était donc tout-à-fait légitime et fort divertissante de mon point de vue. Ils eurent du reste la décence d'écourter la réunion afin de me permettre de te reconnaître avant de rentrer au manoir.

J'ai donc poursuivi mon travail de sape en demandant à Weasley de m'orienter vers le service de recensement, arguant qu'il y avait ses quartiers depuis la naissance de son aîné. Laisse-moi te prévenir, bien que tu le vivras bien assez tôt : la teinte cramoisie ne convient définitivement pas aux crânes roux, même à demi chauves.

Seul mon sourire, définitivement plaqué sur mes traits, a répondu à son regard haineux. Un jour, qui sait, parviendra-t-il à se contrôler. Et c'est avec une grimace acide qu'il consentit à m'instruire du chemin le plus court vers le département adéquat.

-

Je m'attendais presque à découvrir un nouveau rouquin à l'archivage mais l'homme derrière le bureau n'avait définitivement aucune attache avec cette famille génétiquement atteinte.

Avec une condescendance propre à son statut, il m'invita à m'asseoir sur un siège minable à l'inconfort marquée par les ressorts du coussin. Il me fallut un contrôle irréprochable de mes nerfs pour prendre le temps à ton inscription et ne pas repousser le parchemin officiel loin de ses yeux porcins et de son rictus mielleux.

Son dos se voûtait vers l'écritoire au point que ses lunettes en demi-lune s'infléchissaient dangereusement sur le bout de son nez. Telles des griffes, ses doigts déformés par les années de labeur tendaient la feuille à presque la rompre. Tout dans sa personne ne pouvait qu'amener une antipathie et un dégoût bien honorable.

Il était poussiéreux, à la limite de la momie graisseuse, son appendice nasale long et courbé presque à toucher l'écritoire, mais professionnel, connaissant la généalogie et l'héraldique de nos familles avec exactitude, montrant par sa complaisance l'importance attachée à ta naissance.

Parfait.

En remerciement, il reçut l'aumône d'un signe de tête de ma part alors qu'il me tendit une plume pour signer.

-

C'est fait.

Achevé.

Tu existes officiellement.

Mon héritier.

-

Dans mon hâte de rejoindre notre demeure pour enfin te rencontrer, j'augmentais mes foulées autant que me le permettait la décence. Malgré mes efforts, je mis un temps considérable à atteindre les cheminées, le bouche-à-oreille fonctionnant à merveille et chacun désirant se rappeler à mon bon souvenir en me félicitant à outrance.

Les cheminées… Moyen de transport exécrable s'il en existe, seule l'impatience qui me tiraillait de parvenir à bon port le plus rapidement possible, m'incita à user de cette abomination.

-

Vite.

Rentrer.

Te voir.

Vérifier par moi-même ton sexe, ta perfection.

-

Je me déchargeais de ma cape à un elfe portemanteau pour rejoindre directement l'aile des enfants. Les tableaux, générations de têtes blondes aux traits aristocrates,bruissaient à mon approche pour se taire face à moi et reprendre de plus belle dès mon dos tourné. C'est dans un silence presque religieux que je pivotais la poignée de ta porte, m'arrêtant sur son seuil.

Jamais encore je n'y étais entré, ta mère ayant sollicité l'autorisation de s'employer elle-même à l'aménagement intérieur de tes appartements. Après une brève hésitation, j'avais consenti à son désir et, à cet instant, je ne le regrettais nullement : je venais de prendre place dans une ambiance douce et tamisée s'accordant à merveille à l'accueil d'un nouveau-né tout en restant à l'honneur de notre rang. Tu y seras bien mon fils, nos couleurs s'allient parfaitement au plafond enchanté. Mais je me devrai de l'étudier plus tard, ta nourrice te tend vers moi.

A bout de bras, je t'observe à la lueur des chandelles. Les sourcils froncés, tu t'égosilles de toute la force de tes poumons, montrant comme il se doit ton désaccord. Tu es minuscule entre mes mains qui me paraissent soudain gigantesques, prenant toute la place contre tes omoplates, mes doigts dans tes cheveux courts.

Blond.

Un solide caractère.

Et un corps de mâle, petit et parfait. Je t'examine sous tous les angles et pas une stigmate disgracieuse ne vient marquer ta peau si pâle. Ta naissance est-elle réellement l'histoire de quelques heures ?

-

Rien dans mon attitude ne montre l'attention que je prête à la femme engagée pour se consacrer à ta personne alors que je l'examine du coin de l'œil.

Mal à l'aise en ma présence, elle connaît son rang et ne cherche aucunement à te soustraire à ma vérification musclée. Les mains croisées sur son ventre rebondi, ses bras encadrent sa poitrine proéminente. Elle a été désignée pour te nourrir et seuls ses appendices mammaires ont grâce à mes yeux.

Son anxiété pour ta personne se lit facilement sur ses traits. Appréhension réelle pour l'enfant sans défense que tu es ou pour la place et le salaire que tu représentes ? Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, elle est silencieuse et a passé avec brio les épreuves lors de son entretient. Elle le sait et jamais ne montrera un geste pouvant amener notre déplaisir. Les postulantes se sont succédées et d'aucunes ont été remerciées avec la plus extrême diligence avant que mes exigences ne soient remplies par cette perle d'obligeance qui gardera sa place en niant ses envies et son caractère personnel.

Elle tente néanmoins de cacher le léger soupir de soulagement lorsque je te laisse entre ses bras. Tu te calmes immédiatement contre sa chaleur, promesse d'un repas promptement servi, et je vous laisse, je me dois de congratuler ta mère pour le devoir accompli.

-

Après tes cris, le manoir s'avère particulièrement paisible, même les murmures des tableaux n'ôtent en rien la quiétude du lieu. Maintenant que je suis rassuré sur ton compte, j'attendrai que ta voix de stentor devienne plus contrôlée en ma présence. Heureusement que les ailes sont fort éloignées les unes des autres, il n'aurait pas été convenable que mon sommeil soit dérangé par ton tumulte.

Et c'est dans le calme que j'atteignis la porte des appartements de ta mère.

-

Le médicomage vint directement à moi laissant à l'infirmière le soin d'achever de s'occuper de Narcissa. Je fronçais mes narines devant l'odeur de la pièce qui, bien qu'aérée, sentait encore l'effort et le sang. Je te passe les détails de l'accouchement qu'il me narra. Je ne sais si tu souhaiteras être présent pour la venue de ton fils mais pour ma part je suis plus qu'heureux d'y avoir échappé.

M'installant à ses côtés, j'embrassais les doigts de ta mère, passant par ce simple geste toute mon euphorie. Elle me sourit, soupira avant de fermer les yeux et s'abandonna dans un sommeil réparateur.

Je restais quelque peu à son chevet avant de payer les honoraires tout bonnement exorbitant pour l'assistanat d'un acte somme toute naturel. Puis pris congé pour rejoindre mon bureau, le bourbon comme présent à ta venue.

-

Voilà mon fils, ton arrivée dans mon monde.

Je souhaite qu'en lisant ces lignes tu ressens ma satisfaction teintée d'une once d'émotions difficilement contenues que seule ta personne arrive à m'arracher.

J'ose espérer que malgré les années qui nous séparent, tu ne m'aies pas déçu et que ton premier né est mâle, digne descendant de notre lignée.

C'est aujourd'hui que tout commence, que tout se joue.

-

Bienvenue

Draco.

-

_Lucius Malfoy_

-

-0-

**-**

**Un quatrième petit OS…**

Les conseils d'usage : ne vous habituez pas, ce n'est pas une fic à chapitres et, si (je dis bien « si ») une suite est écrite, cela restera des OS indépendants qui me seront venus à l'esprit sans demande de ma part. Je ne vous donne donc aucun rythme d'écriture et aucune certitude d'une continuité (faudrait déjà qu'elle soit attendue… ahum…).

**A bientôt (enfin, tout est relatif)**

**HLO**


	5. Opus II: La complainte du Bourbon, 31 10

**Disclaimer ****: **Le personnage principale et les secondaires ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à JRK ainsi qu'à je-ne-sais-plus-qui pour les films.

**Genre ****: **One Shot

**Note**** : **Me revoilà…** Avec du HP ! **

Il s'agit d'une grande première pour moi alors j'espère ne pas choquer les puristes.

**Merci pour vos reviews**

-

-------

**CHRONIQUE D'UNE EDUCATION**

-------

-

**- Opus II : La complainte du Bourbon-**

-

-0-

_Samedi 31 octobre 1981_

-0-

-

Mort…

Je ne veux même pas y penser, cela donnerait une réalité tangible à cette affirmation.

Mort…

Le mot en lui-même est une aberration, une construction conceptuelle tout droit sortie d'un esprit pathologiquement atteint.

Mort…

C'est un cauchemar, je vais raisonnablement me réveiller, avec un peu d'aubaine aux côtés d'une de mes maîtresses… Absurde ! Je ne m'attarde jamais suffisamment longtemps pour m'assoupir.

Non, je ne vais pas m'éveiller. Non, personne ne m'a pas assailli en lâche lorsque je n'étais pas à même de me défendre, il n'y a aucun possibilité qu'un sort ne m'ait atteint. Je l'aurais préféré pourtant mais, non, je me dois de contempler la véracité de cette donnée en face : il est MORT !

-

Trépassé.

Désagrégé sous mes yeux ébahis.

Abattu par un bâtard moldu né d'êtres dégénérés. Un _Potter_ qui plus est, marmot pleurnichard dont le nez suinte de lait maternel lorsque cette dernière lui soulève les jambes afin lui torcher le postérieur. Un microbe que j'aurais voulu écraser de mes mains nues, sentir ses vertèbres craquer sous mes doigts, observer ses globes oculaires quitter leurs orbites sous la pression, jouir de la couleur bleuâtre de son teint alors que l'oxygène le quittait. J'aurais aimé le vivre, le ressentir chercher à m'échapper, à repousser au plus loin la menace de son décès et n'aboutir à aucun résultat tangible. Oh oui, je aurais tant apprécié réaliser ce fantasme afin de lui faire payer son geste, si l'implosion de la résidence ne m'avait pas poussé à la fuite.

C'est un simili d'être humain inapte à se tenir ne fusse que debout, gigotant et hurlant entre les bras morts de sa génitrice, qui a accompli l'inconcevable en répercutant l'Avada Kedavra vers son lanceur. Devant mon regard abêti, le rayon vert a effectué un aller-retour des plus véloces, et seul un amalgame d'étoffes s'est posé au sol, vide de toute vie, de tout être.

Cela ne se peut.

Lui, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui a surpassé Grindelwald lui-même, tenant tête à Dumbledore. Celui qui était en passe de nous rendre notre gloire passée. Celui qui avait tout pour assoire l'autorité de notre sang sur le monde sorcier et moldu.

Celui-là n'est plus.

-

La bouteille de Bourbon n'a pas survécu à mon désir bien utopique de freiner le tremblement de mes mains. Une suivante fut très rondement entamée, tu t'en doutes. Du reste, le bouchon de cire, constellé d'éclaboussures vertes venant de ma plume par trop congestionnée, est encore aux abords de l'encrier, rebut stigmatisant ma déchéance.

-

Mon esprit dans un tel état de confusion, je ne sais comment être parvenu à transplaner sans me démantibuler. L'urgence peut-être… L'urgence sans aucun doute.

L'urgence qui donne des ailes, qui concède l'invraisemblable.

L'urgence de me sauver.

De _nous_ sauver.

Notre famille.

Notre honneur…

-

Et c'est le goulot entre les dents, le feu courrant dans mes veines, mes capacités intellectuelles réduites à l'aboutissement d'un but unique, celui de rassembler les documents compromettant dans la cheminée, les flammes léchant déjà mon masque et ma cape. Le souffle court, les narines dilatées, c'est l'image d'un homme aux abois que je donne présentement. Je saurai me reprendre, pas de suite, bientôt.

-

Ils approchent, je le sais, pour venir me chercher, m'emmener loin de vous, loin de toi. Mes détracteurs, vieillard en tête, se frottent les paumes dans l'allégresse de mon anéantissement.

Qu'ils y viennent.

Ils ne trouveront rien.

Rien de plus que la suie laissée par l'Incendio.

-

Je ne tomberai pas. Je me relèverai encore et encore, prouvant la noblesse de mon sang, de mon rang. Et quand bien même ils parviendraient à démontrer mon allégeance, je saurai toujours clamer mon innocence. Car, après tout, qu'ai-je accompli de répréhensible…

Protéger les miens ?

Défendre mes biens ? Mon fils ?

Depuis quand les portes d'Azkaban se referment-elles sur les purs ? L'Imperio n'a pas d'antidote, n'est-ce pas ?

-

Je les attends de pied ferme, Draco, la seconde bouteille proche de l'aridité aux côtés de l'autre, la vide, les flammes ronflant dans l'âtre.

Je les attends, la rage au cœur devant l'injustice criante dont je vais sous peu faire l'objet face à ta mère atterrée et aux elfes apeurés, le manoir éventré par leurs prospections infructueuses.

Je les attends, prêt à m'esclaffer à chaude gorge devant leur pathétisme, à en appeler au Ministre, aux juristes, aux journalistes, à toutes les armes dont je dispose.

Je les attends, le cerveau éclairci par l'alcool et la bouche en cœur.

-

Venez, Messieurs!

Mais venez donc.

Ne soyez pas timides.

Et emmenez-moi.

Je reviendrai de votre bagne avec vos plus plates et hypocrites excuses comme seul bagage. Car, jamais, même si je dois détruire ma cage de mes seules ongles, je ne laisserai seul mon enfant, son éducation à votre convenance, comme pupille de votre Etat corrompu. Il a encore tout à apprendre et c'est mon rôle de lui apporter l'enseignement adéquat.

-

Tu es entre mes mains.

Ma vie.

Mon âme.

Mon fils.

-

AH !

Enfin.

Je vous entends à ma porte.

J'ai failli manquer de patience...

-

_Lucius Malfoy_

-0-

**-**

**Un cinquième petit OS…**

Les conseils d'usage : ne vous habituez pas, ce n'est pas une fic à chapitres et, si (je dis bien « si ») une suite est écrite, cela restera des OS indépendants qui me seront venus à l'esprit sans demande de ma part. Je ne vous donne donc aucun rythme d'écriture et aucune certitude d'une continuité (faudrait déjà qu'elle soit attendue… ahum…).

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à les lire que moi à les écrire.

**A bientôt (enfin, tout est relatif)**

**HLO**


	6. Opus II: La complainte du Bourbon, 05 06

**Disclaimer ****: **Le personnage principale et les secondaires ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à JRK ainsi qu'à je-ne-sais-plus-qui pour les films.

**Genre ****: **One Shot

**Note**** : **Me revoilà…** Avec du HP ! **

Il s'agit d'une grande première pour moi alors j'espère ne pas choquer les puristes.

**Merci pour vos reviews**

-

-------

**CHRONIQUE D'UNE EDUCATION**

-------

-

**- Opus II : La complainte du Bourbon-**

-

-0-

_jeudi 5 juin 1986_

-0-

-

Tu es là, assis le dos droit sur le bord de ta chaise, tes petits doigts délaçant avec patience le ruban du cadeau. Silencieux.

Les elfs ont posé sur la table ton gâteau d'anniversaire, pâtisserie bavaroise sur laquelle les golems en sucre de la taille de mini pouces patinent élégamment. Ton regard navigue entre le glaçage blanc et ton labeur. Concentré.

Ta main tremble un rien sous l'expectative de la récompense. Il te faut aboutir avant d'espérer recevoir ne ce serait-ce qu'une bouchée sucrée.

Celles, blanches, de ta mère portent à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé, une tenant l'anse entre le pouce et l'index, son auriculaire en balancier, l'autre sous le récipient.

La mienne se crispe, ma baguette à porté de mes doigts, sous la perspective d'un quelconque inconvenant dans ta conduite, synonyme d'un échec cuisant qui sera ton dernier. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la prise en compte de mes avertissements explicites de ne jamais, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, apporter ne serait-ce qu'un infime reproche au nom de la famille. Ou sinon… Ce n'était même pas une implication discrète, ou quelque chose à laisser à une imagination charitable. C'était définit, prédéterminé, un verdict promulgué avant la transgression. Pas de place pour la négociation, la clémence, encore moins pour le pardon. Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance, tu le sais. Tu ne lèveras pas les yeux de ta tâche avant qu'elle ne soit achevée.

-

C'est l'ultime épreuve, tu en es éminemment conscient au vu de l'attention que tu portes, mine de rien, sur notre invité face à toi, ton parrain. Ton ultime anniversaire avant l'âge fatidique des sept ans, l'âge de raison et de ton entrée dans le Monde.

L'an prochain, si et seulement si ce test est concluant, tu prendras ta place d'héritier à mes côtés devant nos presque pairs. Les familles de sang pur se bousculeront au portillon pour assister à ton avènement et seules celles présentent sur notre arbre généalogique à un degrés ou à un autre de filiation se verront ouvrir l'entrée du manoir. Uniquement ceux qui comptent, dont la place dans notre société n'est plus à faire. Nous fêterons, ensemble, ton septième anniversaire.

Enfin, si celui-ci est probant.

-

Ma gorge sèche réclame le Bourbon qui m'attend, sagement, rangé parmi les verres et bouteilles de mon bar, agencé entre ma bibliothèque et la cheminée de mon bureau.

Il m'attend…

Je m'abstiens pourtant de seulement concevoir de m'en servir ne fusse qu'une larme préférant m'abrutir de la tension arrivant à son comble autour de la table sans que l'expression des convives n'en soit un tant soit peu marquée.

Pas même la tienne.

J'en suis satisfait.

-

Réussiras-tu ?

Réussiras-tu à prouver que l'éducation que nous te donnons depuis six ans a enfin porté ses fruits ?

J'ai tenu ma promesse : rester envers et contre tout à tes côtés pour te soutenir dans ton apprentissage, pour ne pas le laisser aux mains de ta mère et de ses idées peu conventionnelles sur l'enseignement qui fera de toi un homme digne de porter notre nom.

De mon opprobre, il ne reste rien, ma position dans la société est sauve de toute trace. Bien entendu, il fut aisé de dévoyer les juges et jurés à ma cause. De leur faire accepter mon rôle de victime du Lord. Et pour les récalcitrants, la parution pour le biais de mes avocats de quelques documents soigneusement sélectionnés et extrêmement douteux sur leurs frasques fut suffisante. Pour d'autres, des pots de vin bien glissés sous la table lors d'un repas à peine trop arrosé, furent raisonnablement convaincants de ma bonne foi et de inestimable dévouement au Ministère. Après tout, ne fais-je pas partie du cercle intime des conseillers les plus proches de notre estimé Ministre ? Comment même oser insinuer l'idée que j'eus réussi l'impensable, à savoir être un traître, sous le nez et à la barbe d'un homme aussi clairvoyant que notre estimé Ministre ? Ce serait de la démence.

Je réprime difficilement un sourire à cette pensée. L'instant ne prête pas à un quelconque amusement malgré l'inclination que la simple mention de ces imbéciles m'en donne. En cet instant, toi seul est important, si sage face à moi, dégrafant chaque attache du paquet avec un sérieux digne d'une Langue-de-plomb.

La manche de ta robe de soirée verte et argent te gène dans l'accomplissement de ta tâche. Tu voudrais prendre le temps de la repoussée, je le vois, mais ce serait montrer un signe d'énervement synonyme d'échec.

Tu t'abstiens.

Je m'en réjouis.

-

J'ai tenu ma promesse et fait abandonner à ta mère ses rêves de dramaturge pour lui transmettre le rôle maternel que nous attendons d'elle. N'est-elle pas superbe dans sa robe satinée ? Ne tient-elle pas magnifiquement son rôle d'hôtesse en cette journée de fête ? N'est-elle pas parfaite à surveiller en silence tes efforts, te soutenant avec sérénité en dégustant son thé ? Pourtant, ton échec risquerait de se retourner vers elle, ta mère, la personne qui s'est chargée de tes premiers pas dans le manoir familial.

Plus jamais je n'ai eu à me plaindre d'une attitude déplacée en ma présence, pas plus lorsque vous étiez ensemble. Evidemment, la notification au détour d'une conversation de la possibilité d'un sort placé sur sa personne afin de contrôler sa conduite envers mon héritier servit probablement notre cause. La fin justifie les moyens dit-on avec justesse. La peur permet de tenir son rang de façon plus qu'irréprochable. L'enseignement par la crainte a déjà prouvé son taux de réussite exemplaire. Ta mère en est l'exemple parfait, j'attends de toi que tu suives ses traces.

Le fait qu'elle ne soit une Malfoy que par alliance, ne devait pas entraîner l'assimilation d'habitudes contraires à l'étiquette chez un enfant encore malléable tel que toi. Elle a pris son rôle à cœur et ses efforts seront anéantis ou récompensés aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, elle a ajusté sa prestance en notre demeure sur celle qu'elle étalait déjà en société. Impeccable.

Bien sûr, elle reste une mère et continue de te gâter en chaque occasion. Je ne la blâmerai pas, tu vis dans l'opulence digne de ton rang, c'est une donnée acquise et je serai présent pour t'apprendre à développer le foisonnement des gallions que Narcissa dépense.

-

J'ai tenu mes promesses comme tout homme le doit face à sa descendance.

Et toi, réussiras-tu à porter l'honneur de notre famille sur tes frêles épaules ou endureras-tu la honte portée à ton sang, à ma personne…

Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur.

Surtout devant témoin en la présence de ton parrain, t'observant avec neutralité. Toujours là, ombre sombre et pesante comme un drap ne nuit d'été. Toujours là, du bon ou mauvais côté, tout dépend du point de vue. Toujours là, froid comme la glace, impassible, imperturbable.

Celui qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je pourrais appeler un « ami ». Bien entendu, nous n'avons pas d'amis, des sujets en abondance, des alliés dans nos frasques, des complices aussi, ceux que l'on utilise sans état d'âme qui nous servent à en perdre la leur, dont on use à profusion.

Mais Severus est particulier, je n'ai jamais su jusqu'à quel point nos intérêts convergent et ce qu'il tire dans notre lien.. Il se tient très droit, le regard obscur. Je me demande à quoi il pense, à quoi il rêve, quelles trahisons se cachent derrière ses paupières. Car rien n'est gratuit dans ce bas monde, je ne lui ferai pas l'affront de le sous-estimer

Il sera un bon parrain, il veillera sur tes intérêts puisqu'il en extirpera commissions.

-

J'observe sa mâchoire se serrer. Je le connais si bien. Toutes ces émotions, invisibles aux autres coulent comme de l'eau de roche entre mes paumes. Je sens la colère qui s'immisce en lui, à l'intérieur de ses veines, sous sa peau. Une colère dirigée non pas contre moi mais contre lui. Il s'en veut. Bien sûr qu'il s'en veut.

L'envie de Bourbon se fait plus forte alors qu'un éclat noir brille dans ses yeux. Tu es le fils qu'il n'a pas. L'héritier qu'il désire. Mais tu es à moi, à notre nom, notre famille. Et quand bien même il chercherait à sortir un atout de sa manche pour t'influencer, je serai à pour te rappeler le droit chemin.

Rien ne te fera sortir du rang. Et je sais qu'en ce moment, en train de lire ces lignes à ton bureau, tu laisses percevoir ton amusement à cette idée si singulière : un Malfoy suivre les pas d'un Snape, quelle aberration.

Qu'il tente un geste en ce sens, ma colère tombera tel un couperet.

-

Dans un chuintement à peine audible, le ruban glisse sur la surface marbrée de la table.

La tasse de Narcissa s'immobilise à un millimètre de ses lèvres.

Severus hausse un sourcil.

Je retiens mon souffle.

-

L'emballage de soie glisse entre tes mains avant de cacher le ruban à mon regard. Tu effleures l'intérieur de la boite d'un coup d'œil avant de redresse le menton et de remercier ton parrain d'une parole appropriée accompagnée d'un sourire de circonstance.

Aucune effusion.

Ma crainte s'estompe alors que tu t'empares du présent de ta mère. Tu as su parfaitement camoufler l'étincelle de convoitise que j'ai surprise dans tes yeux pour conserver ta retenue.

-

Mes épaules se décontractent imperceptiblement au coup d'œil appréciateur que me lance Severus.

Je suis fier de toi, mon orgueil en témoignage. Il a été tellement pénible de brider tes débordements d'exaltation enfantine, nous y sommes finalement parvenus.

Et c'est ma fierté que je t'offre aujourd'hui et non les sortilèges comme badine.

-

_Lucius Malfoy_

-0-

**-**

**Un sixième petit OS…**

Les conseils d'usage : ne vous habituez pas, ce n'est pas une fic à chapitres et, si (je dis bien « si ») une suite est écrite, cela restera des OS indépendants qui me seront venus à l'esprit sans demande de ma part. Je ne vous donne donc aucun rythme d'écriture et aucune certitude d'une continuité (faudrait déjà qu'elle soit attendue… ahum…).

**A bientôt (enfin, tout est relatif)**

**HLO**


	7. Opus II: La complainte du Bourbon, 17 03

**Disclaimer ****: **Le personnage principale et les secondaires ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à JRK ainsi qu'à je-ne-sais-plus-qui pour les films.

**Genre ****: **One Shot

**Note**** : **Un an plus tard, me revoilà…** Avec du HP ! **

Ce n'est plus tout à fait une grande première pour moi mais j'espère toujours ne pas choquer les puristes.

**Merci pour vos reviews**

o

**CHRONIQUE D'UNE EDUCATION**

**- Opus II : La complainte du Bourbon-**

-0-

_dimanche 17 mars 1991_

-0-

« _Père ? Avez-vous une minute à m'accorder ? »_

Tu te tiens dans l'embrasure de la porte, le dos droit, une lueur d'hésitation dans ton regard. Mon sang qui coule dans tes veines t'a permis de légitimement pénétrer en ces lieux, outrepassant les barrières magiques là où même ta mère n'en aurait pas eu le droit. Malgré tout, tu as appris à tes dépends le prix à payer pour t'introduire dans mon antre, mon bureau. Rien n'est jamais gratuit, tu en es bien conscient.

Je réponds à ton interrogation d'un haussement de sourcils inquisiteur. Ta démarche m'intrigue. Ta peur est pour moi visible, un quidam n'y verrait que du feu bien évidemment, mais tu ne peux encore me mentir. Et c'est une bonne chose. En effet, la peur incite au respect, à l'acceptation de la discipline qui t'élèvera au-dessus des badauds.

Interprétant convenablement mon silence, tu fermes la porte derrière toi et tu t'avances enrobé dans cette fausse vanité pleine d'une morgue que ton âge ne te permet pas. Ton arrogance comme masque de fierté, tu oses enfin m'instruire du sujet de cette confrontation.

_« M'aimez-vous, Père ? _»

« _Qui… ? _»

Soudain, il semblerait que mon champ lexical se soit considérablement amoindri.

Si je t'_aime_ ? Qu'est-ce donc que cette question ? Encore un ineptie que ta mère t'a mise en tête. Je ne peux qu'être fataliste quant aux problèmes que vont s'en découler.

o

Cette scène est véridique, Draco, et je te prierai de ne pas tenter de t'en disculper ou, pire, de mettre en cause mon intégrité, et ce malgré toute la honte que tu peux ressentir en lisant ces mots. J'écris ces lignes, le bourbon en gage de certitude.

Oui, tu as osé solliciter mon attention pour un sujet aussi futile.

Oui, tu as osé me prendre de court.

Oui, un monologue s'en est suivi durant lequel tu as bafouillé lamentablement sur les relations de cœur et leur lien avec l'esprit avisé d'un humaniste accompli, osant user de philosophie comme argument.

Et ce malgré que ton éducation fut l'objet de tout notre attention.

Peut-être finalement que l'apprentissage des chansons de geste et de la littérature héroïque des sorciers du Moyen Age n'était pas du plus adéquat si tu n'es pas parvenu à saisir la leçon sur l'emprise des sentiments sur les capacités intellectuelles, et l'importance du détachement en toutes circonstances afin d'atteindre un but préétabli. L'Histoire est ainsi faite pour nous permettre de tirer des conclusions non pas hâtives mais avisées.

Peut-être qu'en définitive l'instruction de la sagesse doctrinale de nos ancêtres grecs qui ont réussi le tour de force de s'extirper d'une mythologie archaïque et anachronique pour établir la primauté du discernement non plus en puissance mais en acte, n'était pas adapté à ton niveau de prise de conscience.

Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire.

o

Bien qu'assurément, alors que tu te tortillais imperceptiblement sous mon regard (tu ne fus pas suffisamment hardi pour en étaler davantage), je ne pouvais contester ton audace. Du haut de tes dix ans, tu tentes envers et contre tout de m'exposer ton argumentation, espérant visiblement sans trop y croire que je vais me rallier à la voie de la raison, de _ta_ raison. A peine les premiers mots sortis de ta bouche, tu as inéluctablement réalisé que c'était peine perdue et pourtant tu t'obstines, attendant de ma part une réponse qui semble te tenir beaucoup plus à cœur que je ne l'aurais imaginé de prime abord.

La sensation de ma main rencontrant ta joue coupa littéralement ton élan. Je déteste donner de ma personne à la violence physique, tout juste bonne pour ces inadaptés de Weasley qui n'entretiennent leurs relations que par des liens corporels. Tu auras en effet sûrement remarqué leur propension aux rapports tactiles : embrassades de retrouvaille, frappes viriles dans le dos, poignées de mains à tout va, démonstrations écœurantes d'affection charnelle, … j'en passe et non des meilleures.

Mais là, ce geste me sembla le plus porteur de sens afin de t'exposer mon mépris face à ton attitude émétique. Bien que j'exècre ces manières de barbares, je dois convenir que parfois un enseignement se marque plus durablement dans la chair que dans l'esprit. De temps à autres, les actes sont plus porteurs que la parole quelle que soit la verve que l'on y mette. Bien évidemment, il faut les utiliser avec parcimonie et seulement avec la certitude qu'en aucun cas l'acte ne se retournera sur son auteur.

Quand ton attitude me pousse à ce type d'extrémité, je préfère de loin te faire donner de la badine par un elfe. Ce qui est, hélas, arrivé plus souvent que je ne l'aurais désiré. Tu as toujours eu une tendance à la déconcentration qui te vient plus rapidement qu'il n'en faut à un hippogriffe pour attaquer, et nous avons pour cela dû sévir plus souvent qu'à notre tour. Et si nous avons eu toutes les difficultés du monde à t'extraire le diable que tu avais chevillé au corps, j'ai personnellement veillé qu'aucune marque ne gâche aujourd'hui ta peau claire. Je sais que tu m'en seras reconnaissant.

o

Mais ta remarque me fait hésiter. Tu rentres en septembre prochain à Poudlard et soudain, tu ne me sembles pas prêt. Je me sens taraudé par le doute alors que tu te retiens de porter ta main à ta joue endolorie.

Où donc ai-je failli pour que tu te laisses aller à de tels excès ?

Où donc me suis-je trompé dans ton éducation pour le moins porteuse de perfection ?

Le bourbon m'en est témoin, je t'ai tout donné en vue de l'aboutissement de ta personne : faire de toi le digne héritier de notre noble lignée. Je ne _peux_ m'être fourvoyé à ce point. L'erreur ne peut être de mon fait, elle ne peut résulter que du tien.

o

Depuis que la langue anglaise n'est plus une difficulté insurmontable pour toi, tu es pris en charge par des professeurs particuliers et, en outre, je m'occupe deux heures par jour de tes connaissances du monde magique et de ses rouages. Politique, généalogie, économie, idéologie… Tous les sujets y sont abordés.

Bien que je sache qu'une bonne partie de mes paroles te passent allègrement au-dessus de la tête, tu m'écoutes, assis sur le bord de ta chaise, le dos droit et les mains croisées sur tes genoux. Tu n'es pas encore présentable en société, je le sais, car trop souvent je dois reprendre ta position tant elle a tendance à s'avachir. Un glissement de canne, un bref impact à l'endroit incriminé et tu te redresses en t'excusant.

Bien, fils, tu t'améliores.

Enfin, je le croyais.

Tu n'auras droit à aucune parole réconfortante de ma part, surtout alors que tes yeux ont toujours l'abominable tendance à se remplir de larmes à chacune de mes paroles un rien acérées. Mais je sais que tu comprends que la discipline dont je t'astreints t'apportera félicité. Et ce n'est qu'adoration que je lis dans tes yeux d'enfant.

Adoration que tu espérais réciproque.

Quelle insouciance ! Je n'ai, et je n'aurai, pas de temps pour ces frétillements cardiaques que l'on nomme « sentiments ». Le seul d'entre eux à disposer est la fierté du labeur accompli. Ne jamais abandonner, quel qu'en soit le prix, quels que soient les moyens employés, les obstacles, physiques ou non, moraux ou licencieux, qu'importe !

Et toi !

TOI.

Mon fils.

Tu restes là, en expectative, en flagrant délit d'un désir incongru et ridicule, mettant à mal toute ton éducation.

Mais que te prend-t-il !

o

A ton âge, j'étais déjà arrivé à la conclusion que savoir et pouvoir ne font qu'un, et que les ignorants sont inévitablement destinés à rester faibles et à échouer dans la vie, terrassés par le poids de leur propre médiocrité. Et toi, tu me parles d'amour ?

Commander. Ordonner. Imposer. Exiger. Contraindre. Ce sont les verbes que les Malfoy conjuguent avec une maîtrise parfaite, à tous les temps, surtout celui de l'impératif et à une seule personne, la première du singulier « moi, je ! ». Rien d'insurmontable en somme.

Les _bons_ sentiments sous-entendent un échange, un don de soi et une demande face à l'autre. Une attente. Quelle faiblesse que de donner son cœur à autrui.

Mais rien n'est encore perdu, je vais reprendre ton éducation en main et te faire passer le goût des émotions guimauviennes pour ne te laisser en bouche que la saveur du pouvoir, et tant pis si celui-ci à une fragrance d'hémoglobine, la tienne pour débuter, mais elle deviendra rapidement celle des autres. Tu l'apprécies aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

o

Ne t'inquiète pas, bon sang ne peut mentir et ton lignage est le mien, une perfection en soi.

Nous reprendrons patiemment à zéro : de la manière de conserver notre place sociale supérieure, à la moindre attitude corporelle à soutenir en fonction de la situation. Ainsi, l'expression faciale est d'une importance tout à propos, que n'arriverions-nous à ne pas obtenir grâce à un sourire de circonstances ou un haussement de sourcil sans équivoque. Le bon ou le méchant auror… Le jeu d'un interrogatoire en règle. Tout savoir sur tout et l'utiliser à bon escient.

Je t'apprendrai, Draco.

Et tu ne me décevras pas.

o

_Lucius Malfoy_

-0-

o

**Un septième petit OS…**

Les conseils d'usage : ne vous habituez pas, ce n'est pas une fic à chapitres et, si (je dis bien « si ») une suite est écrite, cela restera des OS indépendants qui me seront venus à l'esprit sans demande de ma part. Je ne vous donne donc aucun rythme d'écriture et aucune certitude d'une continuité (faudrait déjà qu'elle soit attendue… ahum…).

Je profite de ce chapitre particulier (la première faille visible d'une éducation) pour remercier **_madame cass__e_**_**-pieds**_, _**Shinoya**_, _**DarkMouton**_ (j'adore ce pseudo ^^), _**Florigeon**_, _**Ccaamm**_ (pour ta motivation), _**littlebeattle**_, _**Azalan**_, _**leees**_ (ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu cocotte ?), _**Cha Darcy**_, _**Ligeia**_(merci particulier puisque je n'ai pas pu te répondre par mail), _**Anadyomede**_, _**Basmoke**_, _**Coquillette**_, _**Mina 008**_ et _**Calamithy**_ pour leur review sur l'un ou l'autre (ou plusieurs) de mes chapitres. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.

Merci aussi aux 9 favs (parfois les mêmes que les revieweurs) et aux 4 alerts sur cette fic. Ces OS me tiennent bizarrement à cœur et je n'en attendais pas tant.

Merci.

Vraiment.

o

**A bientôt (enfin, tout est relatif)**

**HLO**


End file.
